Little fix it girl
by MissDoodle
Summary: Twenty years after the bite of 87 and foxy is still broken and guilty. A mechanics daughter is bullied and malnourished. They connect and fix each other.
1. Chapter 1

Foxy sat behind his curtain. His back facing the dim light illuminating a small line of golden light. He could hear the children laughing and cheering for Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Foxy sighed. It has been twenty years. He hasn't seen a child or spoke (other than the occasional scream at the security guard) or told any of his sea sailing tales. He missed them. Telling his tales and seeing their faces light up and he missed hugging their tiny bodies. They were warm and pudgy and soft. Foxy could always feel their tiny hearts against his metal chest and ticking battery. It was a nice feeling to be loved, and foxy miss that. It was the 'bite' that took all the love. Foxy remembers it well. When he powers down (sleep) he thinks about it. How wrong it went. How guilty he is. Foxy sighed once more, he slowly stood to his feet. Parts of him rattling and falling to the floor.

_I'm fallin' apart. I ain't got much left in me batteries'_ he thoughts as he closed the curtain farther. Foxy was now shrouded in darkness, isolation, and his thoughts. The fox sighed once more as he curled up in a little ball, his knees to his chest. Foxy moved his tail to wrap around himself. He was content in the darkness. He closed his eyes and listen to the sound of the children. Their laughter rung through out the building. He could hear them singing along with Freddy and the rest of the band. He could hear them running around. Foxy closed his eyes and just listened to the sounds of the children as he powered down.


	2. Chapter 2

Emilianna's lips spread into a wide smile as her mother opened the glass door for her. The restaurant was filled with children running around, their shrill voices screaming songs Emilianna has never heard before. Her mother placed a hand on her small back and gently pushed her inside. Emilianna was slightly blinded by the colored lights. As soon as her her eyes adjusted she ran from her mother to ask some of the other children what was going on exactly. There were two little boys standing in front of the stage talking and laughing. Emilianna cautiously walked to them, brushing non-existent dirt of her dark emerald dress. She approached them once more tapping one on the shoulder.

The blonde haired boy turned to face her. "Yes?" His face was soft. There were no sharp lines, just gentle angles. his eyes were a very light blue, and seemed to glow in the different lights. Emilianna blushed. He was a handsome boy.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what is going on. I've never been here before." She said bashfully, twirling the black ribbon in her hair. The boy smiled and elbowed the other boy next to him.

"Oh sure!" he said crossing his arms across his chest "I'm Felix, and this is Mark," The boy named mark look like Felix's complete opposite. Shiny black hair and rectangular glasses the rested in front of dark brown eyes. Mark's face was still soft but had sharper angles. "We are just waiting for Freddy," Felix continued "The concert is going to start soon"

Emilianna cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowing. "Freddy?"

Mark and Felix looked absolutely bewildered. "You mean you've never heard of Freddy?" they both said together. Emilianna shook her head, her hair whipping her face. Mark and Felix smiled.

"Well you can watch the concert with us!" Mark declared, pushing his glasses to the top of his nose. "What's your name?"

"Emilianna Rose," she said, adjusting the black bow on top of her head.

Mark and Felix both grabbed her hands and dragged her to the colorful carpet in front of the stage. They sat down, Emilianna in between the two boys.

"So who is Freddy?" Emilianna's curiosity getting the better of her.

"Freddy Fazbear is a singer. He and his friends, Chica and Bonnie help him make kids happy," Mark whispered.

"Yeah, they used to be able to walk around the restaurant and talk to kids, but one of the robots malfunctioned and something bad happened," Mark said " My mom said the robot the broke is still here to this day!"

Felix rolled his eyes. "Im sure nothing bad happened and he just broke."

"How do you know it was a he?" Emilianna said. "Could have been a lady."

Mark shook his head, causing his glasses to go askew. " I don't think so. My dad was there. He said a pirate fox bit this gi-" He was cut off by Emilianna's mother calling for her.

"Sorry guys," she said shrugging "I have to go. I'll see you at the concert," She stood and walked away waving. She found her mother at a small round table with a small pepperoni pizza resting on it. There was a slice already missing, her mother had already ate a piece.

"How much?" Emilianna asked sitting down.

Her mother sighed. "That is none of your concern darling." She said running a hand through her dry hair. "It's your birthday enjoy it."

Emilianna nodded and grinned. She pulled a slice from the pie. Cheese was sticking, desperately trying to stay with the other pieces. Her mother laughed, cutting the cheese with a pizza cutter the waitress or waiter left. She then placed the cheesy slice on a plate and handed it to her daughter. Emilianna slimed before she took a greasy bite. It was the most amazing thing she had tasted in a long time. As she ate her share of the small pizza her hunger pains went away and she was full. Her tiny stomach even poked out just a little.

"Thank you Mommy!" she said standing to run and hug her mother.

The older woman smiled and hugged her daughter. "Now why don't you find you two friends?" she said a smile spreading across her cracked lips. Emilianna said thank you once more and ran to find Mark and Felix. She found them right where she left them, sitting in front of the empty stage. She skipped to them with a grin on her face.

"Felix! Mark!" She called.

They both turned with smiles on their faces. Felix slid to the side, making a space for Emilianna between him and Mark.

"Did i miss anything?" She said sitting down.

Felix shook his head, his blonde hair flopping on his forehead "No. The show is about to start!"

Then all the lights dimmed.


End file.
